Moony, comment on fait les bébés ?
by Mokalyne
Summary: Sirius pose une question particulière a Moony slash


**Chapitre 1 : Comment on fait les bébés ?**

**Sirius et Remus**

_[Musique : La Débâcle des Sentiments]_

_Remus ?_

_Quoi Sirius ?_

_Comment on fait les bébés ?_

Remus recracha violement le chocolat chaud qu'il venait de faire passer de sa tasse a sa bouche.

_Pardon Sirius ?_

_Comment on fait les bébés ??_

_Mais … Sirius …Tu ne sais pas ?_

_Sinon je te demanderai pas Moony … Comme tu es mon ami c'est a toi que je demande …_

_Et bien, tu sais Sirius, il faut faire …euh … *_gros rougissement_* Il faut faire l'amour pour ça …_

_Ah … Et comment on fait ça ?_

…

_Moony ?_

_Sirius … Tu découche pratiquement toutes les nuits, comment tu ne peux savoir ce qu'est faire l'amour …_

_Ben … J'ai jamais fait l'amour mon Moony, baiser oui, mais sinon …_

… _Je vois …_

_Alors ? Comment on fait ?_

_Et bien déjà... il faut que tu trouve une personne que tu aimes vraiment … Que tu la séduises … Que tu l'attache a toi … Et qu'une fois qu'elle fait partie de ta vie, que vous avez vraiment confiance l'un en l'autre, tu lui propose un enfant … Et la, tu lui feras l'amour … C'est un peu comme … « baiser »… *_retour du rougissement_* mais il y a les sentiments en plus …_

_Oh …alors il faut être amoureux et connaître la personne depuis longtemps ? Qu'on ait pleine confiance l'un en l'autre ? Et beaucoup d'affection ?_

_Oui, c'est ça … *_satisfait et étonné qu'il accepte et comprenne si vite_*_

_Moony ?_

_Oui Sirius ? _

_Tu veux bien faire un bébé avec moi ?_

…

_Moony ? Moony ça va ? T'es tout blanc ? Tu te sens mal ?_

…

_Remus ?_

_Sirius … Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demande ? Et puis Sirius, au cas ou tu ne l'auras pas remarqué … Je suis un garçon._

_Ben j'avais vu Rem' *_éclat de rire canin_*_

_Il faut être une femme pour porter un enfant Sirius …_

_Oh … Mais tu ne l'avais pas dit ça …_

_Certes, vu que cela me semblait naturel …_

_Mais tu sais, je suis sur qu'il existe une potion pour ça …_

_Non il n'y en a pas Sirius …_

_Tu es sur ?_

_Oui certain …_

_Ben, comment on fera alors ?_

_Sirius … Pourquoi voudrais tu faire un bébé avec moi, franchement ? *_rouge de gêne_*_

_Ben parce que je t'aime … *_à pas l'air gêné du tout_*_

…

_Moony ? T'es écarlate, ça va ? *_petit sourire_*_

_Siri … Voyons … tu … je …_

_Nous … ?_

_Paddy, je ne suis pas sur … Tu dois confondre amitié et amour … *_détourne les yeux_*_

… _Je ne crois pas qu'en amitié on ait envi de coincer son ami contre un mur, de lui dévorer la bouche et de lui faire des choses que ton teins rouge tomate m'empêche de te dire … _

_Sirius … Depuis quand tu …_

_Depuis un an mon Moony…_

_Depuis la 5eme année ?_

_Oui … *_se rapproche jusqu'à être assit sur le bras du fauteuil d'où Remus s'efforce de ne pas succomber a une combustion spontané_*_

_Je …_

_Tu es gêné ?_

_Non … Je …_

_Je te dégoute ?_

_Non ! Je …_

_Tu ne pensais pas que je nourrissais ces sentiment pour toi je comprends …_

_TU VAS ME LAISSER PARLER OUI !! *_s'énerve_*_

… _*_petit recul_*_

_Merci ! Donc, ce que je voulais te dire, c'est que je n'ai rien vu, et que je suis surpris que tu puisses penser ça de __**quelqu'un**__**comme moi**__ ! _

_Tu veux dire quoi par la ? *_froncement de sourcil_*_

_Et bien … Mon « petit problème de fourrure », au cas où tu l'aurais oublié !_

_Je m'en fiche Moony …_

…

_Enfin *_gêné_* ce que je veux dire ce n'est pas que je m'en fiche, c'est que ça fait parti de toi, et que ça fait longtemps que je l'ai accepté … Ca ne me fait pas peur, et ça a quelque chose d'assez excitant je dois dire …_

_Excitant ? *_sidéré*

_Ben oui … Ca me fait me demander si tu seras un dominant … un bête au lit quoi ! *_sourire en coin_*_

_*_gêne suprême_* Sirius !_

_Quoi ?_

_Tu … tu …_

_Je t'ai déjà dis Moony … Tu m'excites …_

_Voyons Sirius ! Je suis couvert de cicatrices ! Je ne suis même pas beau !_

_*_observe je jeune homme face a lui, sa taille fine, sa peau claire, ses grands yeux ambrés, ses cheveux miellé, sa bouche fine ouverte dans une attitude surprise, qui donnait, il le savait, sur une langue acéré quand il le fallait, mais qui en général donnait sur des mots doux fait pour calmer les gens … Ce langue qu'il avait envie de … Hésitant sur un grognement pour lui démontrer qu'il se trompait, et un gémissement d'envie après l'avoir détaillé_* Moi … *_voix légèrement rauque, se racle la gorge_* Moi je te trouve très sexy … Très désirable … *_se penche un peux vers lui, caressant son oreille de son souffle chaud_* J'ai tout le temps envie de toi quand je te regarde mon Moony … _

_Sirius … *_petit filet de voix, pas très sur_*_

_Oui Moony ?? *_sourire séducteur, toujours proche de cette oreille qu'il a envie de mordre*

_*se lève rapidement* je … *_supergêne_* Je … *_détourne les yeux, écarlate_* Pardon Sirius … Je crois que je vais aller me coucher … Il est tard et …_

Remus n'eut pas le temps de finir cette phrase qu'il n'avait pas envie de dire. Depuis que Sirius lui avait fait par de ses sentiments, son estomac s'était tordu, a la fois de peur et d'envie … Et effrayé par cette envie, il avait voulu prendre la fuite … Mais c'était sans compter sur l'autre Gryffondor, qui s'était installé a sa place, l'avait attrapé par le bras, attiré sur ses genoux d'un mouvement sec du bras, et un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre tenant toujours son bras, lui dévorait a présent les lèvres. En sentant les lèvres chaude et légèrement humide de son camarade, Remus dut se faire violence. Le loup en lui venait de se réveiller, et proclamait qu'il devait prendre le dessus et être plus … « violent ». Et Remus eut peur de ce sentiment … Vraiment peur … Alors il s'écarta violement de Sirius, tombant de ses genoux et atterrissant au sol sur ses fesses … Ses yeux à présent d'un jaune bestiale se posèrent sur son camarade, et il grogna, pour lui montrer que ce n'était pas le moment … Mais cela n'eut pas le résultat escompté, et c'est un gémissement d'envie et un regard purement lubrique que lui envoya le jeune Black, choquant Remus ! Sirius après cela se jeta littéralement sur lui, le clouant au sol en lui soufflant un brulant et cru « _tu me fais bander quand tu fais ça_ » qui fit monter le rouge au joue de Remus, autant de gêne que … d'excitation. Et c'est un loup chaud comme la braise et un chien fou qui s'en donnèrent a cœur joie presque toute la nuit …

---

A suivre le chapitre deux « **Chapitre 2 : C'est quoi ce Bazar ?**

**Sirius et James** »

**Chapitre 2 : C'est quoi ce Bazar ?**

**Sirius et James**

[Musique : Le tunnel d'or symphonique]

Le lendemain, c'est un James ulcéré qui trouva ses deux meilleurs amis enlacé devant la cheminé de la salle commune.

Nus.

Ouvrant la bouche comme un poisson hors de l'eau, et la refermant a intervalles réguliers, James se demandai comment il allait les réveiller. Mais apparemment Merlin était avec lui, ou contre, a voir, et c'est un Remus hagard, qui ouvrit un œil pour voir le jeune Prongs tétaniser les observant, et en apprenant plus sur la vie sexuelle qu'il n'aurait voulu ! Et c'est Remus totalement déconfit qui se redressa rapidement, les yeux exorbités. Ils s'étaient endormit quelle horreur ! N'importe qui aurait pu les voir ! Et quelqu'un, et pas n'importe qui en plus ! Les avait vu … Remus se tourna et secoua sans douceur Sirius, qui grogna avant de se tourner et d'enlacer sa taille comme un doudou en souriant d'un air stupide, donnant envie a son tout nouvel amant de gémir … de grâce qu'il se réveille, ils étaient dans la mouise !

Mais c'est James totalement sous la stupeur de la scène qui criant un « Sirius » tonitruant sortit le chien de sa torpeur …

Une fois rhabillé, Remus décida d'aller prendre une douche, après avoir échangé un regard avec Sirius, qui lui fit comprendre qu'il allait parler avec James.

_James …_

…

_Ecoute, je sais ce que tu penses …_

_Ah oui ? *sarcastique*_

_Eh bien tu te dis surement que tu n'aurais jamais pensé ça de tes deux amis les plus proche …_

_*silence approbateur*_

_Je sais que tu es surement un peu choqué mais tu sais, j'aime vraiment Remus *rougit* et je pense qu'il me rend ce sentiment …_

…

_James … Tu m'en veux ?_

_Je m'en fiche Sirius … Le fait que tu couches avec Remus je m'en tape … Ce qui m'ulcère c'est que tu ne me l'ais pas dis, a moi, ton meilleur ami !! *_croise les bras, énervé_*_

_Je ... *_surpris_*_

_Franchement quoi ! Quand je suis tombé amoureux de Lily, tu as été le premier au courant ! Et la, tu couches avec Remus, tu l'aimes, et__** Je**__ ne le sais pas ! Mais c'est quoi ce bazar !_

_Prongs … Je …_

_Quoi … quoi ?!_

_Je suis désolé tu sais … Il y a un an je me sentais pas très bien pour en parler et…_

_Un an !!! Ca fait un an que tu le sais !! *_sidéré et pas content_*_

_Oui … *_petite voix_*_

_Et tu comptais m'en parler quand ??_

_*_petit rire nerveux_* j'ai l'impression d'être avec un père récalcitrant a un mariage … _

_Crétin ! Je ne suis pas récalcitrant ! Je suis énervé que tu ne m'ais rien dit ! _

_Oh !_

_Oui « Oh » crétin … Tu pensais vraiment que j'aurais été contre ?_

_Je …_

_Tu l'as pensé … T'es con Black ! *_boude, les bras croisé_*_

_Prongs …_

_Gnagnagna …_

_Puérile …_

_Abrutit !_

_Scrout !_

_Elfe de maison !_

_Chamelle ménopausée !_

_Servilius !_

_Quoi ? Comment tu ose ! Mon cœur vient de se briser … *main au front, pause dramatique*_

… _*petit sourire* Je te pardonne … Mais tu me refais plus un truc pareil … Et je veux jamais, non jamais ! vous entendre …_

_*éclat de rire* Ok Prongs, ça marche …_

… _*regard curieux*_

_Quoi ? _

_Comment tu as fais pour l'avoir ?_

_*sourire en coin* un coup de main pour Lily ?_

_Pff … Alors ?_

_Je lui ai demandé comment on faisait les bébés … *se lève et salue la préfète qui descend des escaliers et monte en haut pour retrouver son loup* _

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_*_

_- Lily jolie ?_

_- Quoi Potter ?_

_- Est-ce que tu sais comment on fait les bébés ?_

_*claque !*_

_**Fin**_


End file.
